


An Early Dinner Surprise

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adult Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gift Fic, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Mentioned Nathalie Sancoeur, Mentioned Plagg and Tikki, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Retired Chat Noir, Retired Ladybug, Romance, Romantic Fluff, domestic AU, domestic Adrinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Adrien comes home to surprise Marinette with a lovely dinner and romantic evening to lift her spirits. Little does he know, she's beat him home and has a surprise of her own.Aged-Up/Married/Domestic Life with Adrinette





	An Early Dinner Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chimpukampu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/gifts).



> This story renewed my soul as I wrote it. It's super fluffy and sweet. 
> 
> Thank you, @chimukampu, for requesting this story be written. It's one of my favorite fluffiest pieces I've written in a while. 
> 
> 1 of 5 stories coming from a recent giveaway on Tumblr for reaching the 500-Follower milestone there.

A black streak vaulted across the Parisian skyline, whooping and hollering as he hurried toward his destination. He doubted he’d ever get over the feeling he got as he neared his favorite place in the world, the small apartment he shared with the love of his life.

Married almost five years, he had settled into domestic life better than anyone had thought possible, becoming the doting husband his beautiful Maribug deserved. He’d worked beside her to carve out the life they both wanted, careers that made them happy and a home they both cherished.

One final vault put him on the small rooftop balcony they’d fallen in love with the moment they’d seen it. His feet made a soft thud on the crunchy gravel. A satisfied smile formed as he made his way through their bedroom, dropping his transformation with an expelled breath. Walking into the bedroom, he quickly changed from his suit, glad to be rid of the tie and belt as he moved into comfier clothes.

Coming down the stairs a few moments later, he whistled a jaunty tune until he heard the soft clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen.

“Mari?”

“Chaton, what have I told you about transforming during the day? People are supposed to believe we’re retired, remember?” Her head came out of the kitchen, a mock-glare in place that didn’t bother him as much as it used to. He’d learned rather quickly she still loved him more than anything despite being exasperated by his antics.

“Well, I wanted to get home quick. I had hoped to surprise you with a nice dinner, but it seems you’ve beaten me to the punch.” Stepping into the kitchen, his eyes widened as he took in the disaster that had been a spotless space before he’d left that morning. “What’s going on, Mari? Why are you home so early?”

She waved her hand, distracted with whatever she was trying to put together something. He could only guess what it was. He didn’t hold much hope for something greater than her last experiment, the over-salted meat and charred rice lingering despite the passage of time.

“Nathalie sent me home early. Said she didn’t need me or something to that effect.” She didn’t look up from her concoction as she spoke.

Concerned about her lack of reaction, he stepped around the shattered eggs on the floor, keeping his questions about them quiet for the moment. More important ones needed answers. Their bomb-shelled kitchen could wait. His hands clasped her shoulders and turned towards him, his green eyes searching her face for any clues to explain her current state.

“My Lady, why did she send you home early? Did something happen at work? Are you okay?” His hands gripped her the slightest bit tighter, fighting the urge to call his father’s assistant and demand an explanation.

Her eyes watered as she regarded him, her smile beaming. She didn’t say anything for the moment, seeming to struggle with swallowing and forming words.

“Mari, what’s wrong? You can tell me anything.” He pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. He didn’t mind the sloppy mess that had become his shirt from the bowl still clutched in her arms. He had a mission and it included ensuring his wife was all right. He rarely saw his sweet Ladybug not her best. Well, until recently anyway. A thought struck him as he posed his next question to her. “Does this have something to do with why you’ve been feeling unwell lately?”

She swallowed, nodding. “Yes.”

“Did you finally see the doctor like I’ve been begging for the past few weeks? What did she say?” Old fears came back as he imagined all possibilities. So many possibilities after doing a bit of research on the internet earlier in the week. He almost felt sick just pondering each of those possible outcomes.

“No, I didn’t, but I’ll be making an appointment tomorrow.” She shrugged out of his hold and returned to the gloppy mixture she’d concocted. Eying the rest of the kitchen and the mess she’d created in her distracted state, she turned back to him, her tears lingering yet not falling. “Maybe we should order in.”

A glance around the kitchen and the mess that would take some time to clean, he couldn’t help agreeing with her assessment. Taking the bowl from her hands, he set it on the counter, sidestepping a small pile of flour on the floor. With one final glance, he took her hand in his and urged her toward the living room, sitting on the couch and pulling her into his lap.

He tugged his phone from his pocket and called up their favorite bistro down the street, ordering their typical meals before tossing it onto the small side table.

“Forgive her, Adrien. She’s a bit dazed right now. She got a bit of a shock today.” Tikki zipped over to plant a soft kiss to his cheek before zooming off to find her grumpy Plagg for some cuddling time.

“Is that right? What kind of shock, mon Coeur?” His arms wrapped around her, settling her closer against him so her head rested in the crook of his shoulder and neck. His lips brushed kisses where he could reach across her temples. “Please, don’t keep me in suspense much longer.”

She didn’t say anything at first, preferring to snuggle deeper into his arms and simply be held as whatever news rolled through her mind.

“Maribug, you can tell me. I can handle it.”

That got a soft chuckled from her as she tilted to better see his face.

He laughed along with her, realizing he probably couldn’t handle anything she could possibly toss at him. He doubted he’d accept any bad news as gospel, not without seeking multiple opinions from several experts in every field he could think up.

But then, she’d mentioned that she hadn’t seen a doctor yet had made some progress in realizing why she’d been feeling so down lately.

The softest match lit within him, beginning to burn with hope.

“Tell me anyway.” He urged her back into their previous position. He’d hold onto that hope until she either fanned the flame or blew it out.

“Well, I happened to be working with one of our newest interns today. She noticed something wasn’t right and finally asked me about it near lunchtime. I told her my symptoms and when it all started. She asked me a few rather embarrassing questions. I mean, I barely know her, but she seemed really sweet, so I went with it, you know?” She paused to look up at him.

He met her blue eyes with an openness and soft smile for her to continue. He had an idea where this could be going, but he had to hear it from her to be sure. He couldn’t handle being disappointed again. Neither could she, he knew.

“So, she asked me if I could be pregnant, but I told her that was impossible. After all the doctors told us, I could barely manage to handle her presence. I, um, I ran into my office and locked the door. Nathalie found me there an hour later. She wanted an explanation for my behavior, being one of their top designers and the daughter-in-law of Gabriel Agreste. I should know how to comport myself, you know?” She fell into another silence, memories of that encounter shimmering in her eyes. He couldn’t imagine how much Nathalie’s words must have cut without meaning to. They hadn’t exactly made their predicament known outside a small number of people.

“Do you want me to talk to her? I can set her and Father straight if you’d like.” His offer seemed too late, but he couldn’t stand anyone believing his strong and resourceful wife could ever be perceived as anything other than her beautiful, talented self. So, she had a moment of weakness. She’s allowed, in his mind, to have that moment after being asked such a personal question.

“No, that won’t be necessary. Thank you, mon Chaton. I handled Nathalie just fine.” She snuggled deeper into his arms, bringing her legs up to rest on his thigh. “In fact, we had a nice talk. She actually helped me.”

“That’s good, I guess.” He still felt a strong desire to say something. He wouldn’t, of course. Another lesson she’d taught him: Ladybug fought her own battles in and out of the mask.

“She even ran an errand for me, Chaton, so stop moping. I can handle Nathalie and your father just fine. You know that.” She pressed a kiss to his jawline.

He was only too happy to seek out more kisses as he tilted, catching her lips with his own. He took his time, exploring the soft texture. He could make out the faintest traces of vanilla extract and flour from her earlier experiment. The thought she’d been trying to bake and failing brought him a small amount of worry yet that soon became lost in the sea of desire building between them.

A knock on their door interrupted their silent conversation though her gaze promised they’d continue it later. In fact, the sinfully sweet smile she gave him had him ready to ignore the delivery person and finish that conversation where they’d been sitting, not caring if they made it to the bedroom any time soon.

She shook her head, shooing him with a flick of her wrist toward the door as another knock came, louder this time.

Groaning at the bad timing, he stood with his best kitten eyes, pulling a giggle from her much to his delight. He didn’t get to hear that carefree sound often enough, he realized as he walked toward the door.

He made quick work of exchanging pleasantries with the bistro worker, paying the guy, and taking their food to their small dining table.

Marinette met him there with silverware and full glasses. She pressed a kiss on his cheek as he pulled a chair out for her with a flourish. “Silly, sweet Chaton, you know I love you dearly, don’t you?”

“I do, but I never get tired of hearing it, My Lady.” He took his seat and began separating the containers until they had the correct meals before them, digging into the beef he’d ordered. “So, please continue with your story. I’m still feline some doubts about what your health.”

“That was purrty bad, Adrien. You really need some new material.” She shot him a smile and a saucy wink, earning her a quick flick on her leg. She yelped and leaned close enough to find his most vulnerable spot between two ribs, tickling until he cried mercy. With a triumphant look, she gave a quick nod. “That’s better. Now, where was I?”

“Nathalie ran an errand for you.” He supplied, rubbing at the sensitive skin with a dopey grin on his face. It took him another moment to recall their conversation, the smile falling a bit as he waited for that inevitable sledgehammer to drop on him. Hadn’t he learned happiness didn’t last long? He’d been lucky it had lasted these last few years with her. “What was this errand anyway?”

She chewed on a bit of food, taking her time to savor the flavors. Her eyes closed briefly before opening with the deepest blue he’d seen in a long time. A smile beamed up at him.

“The doctors were wrong, my sweet Adrien.”

“What do you mean?” He took a deep breath and expelled it. His heart pounded in his chest. He doubted he’d survive the wait any longer.

“Nathalie got me a test from a nearby drugstore. Five minutes later, a little blue line appeared.” She paused to see his reaction.

He stared at her, not sure he was even breathing. He said nothing. He couldn’t. His brain had stopped functioning as he refused to consider what she might be telling him, not wanting his hope to grow and be dashed within a moment’s time.

“We’re going to have a baby, Chaton.”

Their food forgotten, he leaped from his chair and dragged her into his arms, carrying her into their bedroom. He had no intention of letting her leave for a good while as he planned to cherish her the next few hours. She’d taken a chance on him, loving him as she’d done since they’d been teenagers. He never tried to ask for more.

Hearing they’d be having a baby had changed it all.

She’d given him the world and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
